ponitwitterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lugbug
Lugginore Bugrot, more commonly known as''' Lugbug', is a miniscule earth pony (or a "tinypony", as he frequently calls himself) that was born and raised in Trojany. He has recently arrived in Ponyville and is currently unemployed. Though he is a mature pony, he has yet to get a cutie mark. His Twitter RP account is located here. Personality Lugbug is a fairly shy little guy, generally keeping to himself and not having much of a social life outside the ponynet and video games. He speaks with a polite, respectful tone when socializing, generally with ponies he doesn't know, but has a much looser frame of speech when he's talking to himself or to those he's comfortable around. He's generally a teetotaler, though, and usually won't drink anything hard. In addition, he suffers from particularly low self-esteem, going on the theory that if he insults himself first, no one else will. Skills Despite his incredibly diminuitive size, Lugbug has been blessed with tremendous strength and can lift about as much as any normal earth pony. He writes, but never finishes, various stories and whatnot. He's able to sing, but has never actually performed for anyone. History At a young age, Lugbug was stricken with Lipiz's disease, which severely stunted his growth, and has kept him smaller than most colts and fillies. He jokes that he was so small, he would take walks outside and ants would tell him, "Get out of the way, shrimp." With any chance he had of a normal youth pretty much thrown out the window, he left his home of Trojany and traveled all over Equestria, trying to find a place to fit in and to find his cutie mark. Eventually, the lifestyle of the traveling pony caught up to him and, in dire need of money, started offering his services to anyone who would need things moved. A chance job in Pintorado Springs scored him an old map that led to a certain forest near Ponyville. He organized a group of treasure hunters, Spectracle and Don Gearbox, and set out into Everfree Forest to track down this hidden treasure. It was a constant maze with a changing map, ludicrous riddles, and the appearance of a skeletal pony called Blank. But through exploration, they found the treasure - hoarded by a dragon. They snagged what they could and, with some quick moves from Spectracle, they managed to get away unscathed. Shortly thereafter, Lugbug kept his ears open for new adventure potential, but took on a job as a freight hauler at Ponyville Station, but was laid off only a month or so later due to a decrease in shipping. Relationships *'Spectracle''' - Lugbug considers Spectracle to be one of his best friends since moving down to Ponyville. She tries to watch out for him and keep an eye on him, but is nervous whenver he starts using hashtags. *'Don Gearbox' - Like Spectracle, Lugbug considers Don an awesome friend and a stalwart adventuring partner, joining his expedition, along with Spectracle, to investigate the existence of Sea Ponies. *'Blank' - Lugbug isn't quite sure what to make of Blank. While the skeletal pony unnerves him, he generally takes his threats with a grain of salt, deciding that if he was going to kill him, he'd have done so by now. But he tries to show him that all ponies really aren't that bad. *'Vitaceae Bugrot' - Lug's relationship with his father Vitaceae is very strained. He hasn't gone into specifics, but has mentioned that while he was growing up, his father's focus (obsession, according to Lug) was solely on building his budding grape business and making more money than the Apple family. Miscellaneous *The above information may not necessarily be correct. *Lugbug has a tendency to sleepwalk and has tried many things to keep himself from doing so, including wearing a bell around his neck and tying himself down when he sleeps. He has not been successful. Category:Ponies Category:Earth Pony Master Race Category:OCs Category:Characters